Building A Mystery
Retoris Nestled in the shadow of Iacon, and protected on its sides by natural defenses, the only way into Retoris in through the massive defensive structure known as The Wall, a medieval but effective enclosure punctuated by two devastating neutron cannons. Beyond the wall, the residential section of the city is making a slow comeback, as factionless Cybertronians have been provided homes in exchange for working in the city. There is even a large community of Kwarch refugees who have established their own community! Downtown Retoris is where the nightlife is, including an arts district, plenty of bars, and for public events, a beautiful town square designed as a nod to Crystal City in the hope of a future where all are one. Further back, warehouses and design spaces line the streets in the industrial section, where inventors, merchants, carpenters and engineers ply their trades and earn their keep to the tune of the humming twin power stations on either side of the main road into Iacon, the Tunnel of Retoris. Leading from the main gate, Rebirth Way cuts through the center of the city directly to the Tunnel of Retoris, where security picks up. Autobot security forces guard the entrance, which includes an emergency platform for Metroplex should he be needed. Below, the underground bunker housing the headquarters of the Retoris Emergency Active Response Division, the center of vast network of underground tunnels and roadways, can be found. Contents: Elita One Grapple Neutron Cannons Obvious exits: Down leads to Research Facility #15. North leads to Tunnel of Retoris. East leads to New Cybertron Highway . West leads to New Cybertron Highway . A few days ago, Apocryphacius was supposed to undergo a routine EDC transfer to Cybertron. Instead, he ended up briefly kidnapped by Archaeonix. However, he is back now and just where he needs to be: assisting a construction project in Retoris, which has recently been revitalized by Ultra Magnus's efforts, of some TOWER FORTS. Being as Apocryphacius is skilled in demolition, construction, and weapons design, there is no aspect of the project that he cannot help with, which is doubtless why he has been assigned here, even though... he is still not entirely comfortable around Autobots. Right now, Apocryphacius peers at the on-site blueprints copy for the TOWER FORTS and checks the structural stability again. Truth is, the only reason the design was approved was because of the copious amount of guns installed. Who knew that slapping guns on a building got it through the higher-ups, these days? Certainly not Grapple, who, until recently, had been avoiding putting guns on things. And generally avoiding guns. Blurr suggested it; he just did it to shut him up. If Grapple is bothered by Apocryphacius, he doesn't show it. If anything, he looks The Happiest just to be building things. "After the main support beam is set, the secondaries needs to be installed before we can begin the outer walls." The Happiest. One of the large transports makes its slow, inexorable progress through the tunnel to Retoris. A pink techcar zooms in ahead of it, perhaps a bit eager for the entire construction deal as well. Elita-One calls out on the comm line <> She drives up the ramp towards the tower fort, then transforms into bot mode. With a glance of pride towards Flatbed, then towards the tower, perhaps some of Grapple's energy has infected the Femme Commander as well. Apocryphacius has trouble looking at Grapple. Grapple is just this... bright... neon... orange. It's kind of painful. Apocryphacius inwardly berates himself. He's seen Grapple's dreams! Grapple is, most likely, really, genuinely a kind and sweet person. Being afraid of Grapple because he happens to be an orange robot is irrational and really somewhat offensive. He should be better than that, Apocryphacius tells himself! And yet, he is afraid, no matter how much he berates himself for his fear. He is afraid of the Autobots all around him, busy at work on this construction project. He is afraid of the pink tech car pulling up. he's afraid of all of them, and he shouldn't be, and he hates himself for his cowardice, and it all ends up sliding into apathy. There's nothing he can do about anything, so why should he care? So Apocryphacius agrees softly, "Ah, yes, you are of course correct." Of course Grapple is. Grapple is a virtuoso when it comes to architecture. Apocryphacius should be honoured to be standing next to him. He takes advantage of the directive and scuttles off to start helping set up those secondary beams. Grapple actually waves to the incoming pink Autobot as she drives up the ramp; he's certainly in very good spirits. <> Probably a good summary of his most recent building projects. If he notices Apocryphacius's discomfort he, again, doesn't seem to notice. If he notices anything other than the building in progress or his own joy, he doesn't show that either. Other workers? What other workers? This is HIS TOWERFORT! Elita One regards the EDC Quintesson firstly, her head tilted. "Apocryphacius..." She gives a gentle nod, before looking over her shoulder towards the transport. "Do let me know if there's anything you need. I'm not tasked with Security for this moment, but I could easily round up assistance if you have the need for it." Her gaze switches over to Grapple, her tone lightening, "I do believe I haven't heard you so motivated in quite a while, Grapple. Rebuilding does provide a sense of..." She pauses, "I don't know...fulfillment?" Grapple makes an entirely too vague gesture towards some gumbies and then to the building in progress. Yes, go, attach vital things to concrete or something, be useful! Then, a nod to Elita and a big ol' grin. Oh, yeah, he's in a good mood. "Fulfillment? Fair to say. I truly enjoy this... This..." Both hands go out in the direction of the set up beams that will eventually be a TOWERFORT. "This! Isn't it beautiful?!" Apocryphacius winces at Elita One's offer, misinterpreting it, and he insists softly, "No, no, I will keep myself behaved, sir, you should not need to call security." Setting secondary supports is, at least, a task that keeps his attention focused on productive things, which helps a little with avoiding freak-outs. Elita One raises a finger towards Apocryphacius, as her receptors flicker. She calls up to Grapple, <> She turns back to the EDCer, "I meant for your safety, Apocryphacius. You're helping us, the least I can do is ensure you're comfortable, right?" She adds after a moment, "Admittedly the area does have more active security, considering the past few cycles, and the sensors are being manned, so we'll have long range radar if any Cons come in to test Retoris." Once Elita gives the call, Grapple somehow manages to light up even more. He then quickly moves in to crane mode and rolls up to the construction site, moving to help the gumbies. He's technically only supposed to be supervising and directing, but now? Grapple is the happiest belle at the ball. It won't be long before this thing is set up, not with his vigor. Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Apocryphacius does a few more checks, and then he has to report back to Grapple, "Secondary beams are in place. Move to the next level?" To Elita One, he eh-hehs, "Oh. Ah. Well. I /am/ an armed combatant. I can... defend myself?" He seems a bit uncertain about that point. With a wry laugh, Elita responds, "Well I do recall you managed better than I at the sharpshooting at the Olympics..." She puts a finger to her chin in thought, "To be fair, the Cons were choosing odd targets...now if they were more like Shockwave's head, I probably would've fared better." She eyes Grapple up there, amusement in her eyes still, as she continues her talk to the Quintesson, "So does this mean that the EDC has an interest in Retoris being established as a bulwark?" One of the large gumbies nearby pauses in his movement of elemental coils, Elita One raises her hand, "Oh, no, not Bulwark, the actual...definition." She handwaves the gumby away. "I admit, I am glad that we can work together again now...even if my side is just a bunch of space cowboys." The Femme Commander shrugs, "I suppose we are what we are." Is Grapple actually... Humming? Yes, startled nearby gumbies, Grapple is actually humming. Even as he helps start that next phase that Apocryphacius was talking about without the actual verbal go ahead. In fact, it isn't until the question is asked does he answer. "What? Oh! Yes! Next level! Approved for that!" It sounds like he wanted to add 'WOO!' to the end of that. Okay, it takes a couple of seconds more. "Woo!" There it is. Apocryphacius narrows his active pair of optics as Elita One needles him. Yes, the Autobots are space cowboys, and they are unrepentant about it, too. if she wants a reaction out of him, she is going to have to try harder. He makes a shrugging gestures with a pair of tentacles, "The sooner you win the war, the sooner Decepticons stop ruining Earth. Or so the thinking goes. I..." He debates with himself, but Grapple has given him the go-ahead for the NEXT LEVEL, so he starts work on that. Woo. Apocryhacius finishes debating with himself, and he asks, "...Autobots Grapple and Elita One. Quintessa was destroyed. By your kind. The Quintessons are dying out. They... we... are critically endangered, as a species. If an attempt was made to restore the Quintesson species elsewhere, can you really, genuinely say that the Autobots would not attempt to stop it?" > She eyes Apocryphacius for a moment, staying down at the tower's base for the moment. It takes her several moments to answer, "I suppose they would, or at the very least there would be a lot of intelligence gathered. But...what we have to remember is that the history of a race is not its nature. Cybertronians are affixed to their factions by their ideals. It's easier to shoehorn in what an Autobot or a Decepticon are likely capable of. But we are one of the few races that I'm aware of that make such distinctions so openly. All others SHOULD be regarded by their own actions, but where there is fear, there is paranoia and anger...." Oh, why did Apocryphacius have to ask a serious question? Grapple was enjoying himself so much. The fact that he actually stops what he's doing once it's asked showed that he's paying attention, at least. He's still in crane mode, but seems... Troubled. He doesn't say or do anything at all for a few long seconds. Then, slowly, he gets back to working, but at a slower pace than before. <> That's to Elita. He sounds a bit subdued now. Apocryphacius admits stiltedly, "That is what Archaeonix wants. It is not a secret or anything. To save his species from extinction. He does not care about your war anymore. As far as he is concerned, you /deserve/ it and are welcome to it. The reason why he had Repugnus assasulted was because Repugnus stood between Archaeonix and saving species... and he let Repugnus, live, anyway, when he could have had Repugnus killed." "I recall that, when your world was on the line, Autobot Elita One, you were willing to accuse me of anything and order me to provide assistance - when I was in fact already rendering help of my own free will due to my judgement of the situation. You were willing to wound and kill, when your world was on the line. You clearly felt your actions were justified." "So I wonder. Was Archaeonix justified in having Repugnus wounded. Your example would suggest that he was indeed justified. Any means necessary to save one's own are acceptable." Even as he rambles awkwardly, the Quintesson keeps working on the tower, slotting components into place. Grapple's designs really /are/ quite beautiful. Grapple grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'Repugnus wounded is always justified'. He's almost side-by-side with Apocryphacius to set up more of the tower -- it's pretty spacious on the inside, but the stairs and mechanicals still needed to be installed -- and he lets out a small sigh. But he doesn't say anything. Not directly. Elita One finds herself without words for a moment as the Quintesson says his piece. "It is amazing to me sometimes, how people who work in concert can end up on such different ideals of life. I seem to recall asking you for help to stop Cross' bomb. Because you were the only one who could have done so. But you speak of my motives and of Archaeonix...I didn't speak a word of him or what he wants, Apocryphacius...only that if you were worred about being abducted that I could arrange for extra security. I'm not sure what you're reading into my words, but I'm not so..." She gestures, "passive-aggressive. When I said we may just be space cowboys, I meant it as such. While I understand tact and delicacy in words, I don't believe in mincing them when needed. So let me be clear here. I don't know what scale Archaeonix has for his designs, but I do know he's assaulted Cybertronians on both sides. I've seen him forcibly attack the very processors of Decepticons. An invasion of the most compassionless source, the type Shockwave would approve of. I do not know HOW Archaeonix intends to fulfill his plans, but if he attacks me or mine again, I will defend myself from him. The moment his plans intend on damaging me and mine, I stand against him. That is all there is to it." Apocryphacius turns around to look at Elita One, and he explains simply, "I bring up the topic because he has asked me for my help." Elita One responds as laconic, "Have you decided if you will?" Grapple is setting down one of the sets of stairs on the inside of the building -- inside first, outside last, as the ol' builders motto goes! -- while he overhears the conversation. He doesn't really know a lot of what was being talked about, so he mostly stays quiet. But he doesn't like it. It all makes him... Sad. But then, it's pretty easy to bring Grapple down. See that slightly off-gray piece of metal there? SAD. Apocryphacius makes a shrugging gesture again, "I wanted to know if the Autobots would try to kill me for helping to restore my species. Certainly, humanity has already put a death sentence on me for /saving yours/." Oh man, the metal is off-grey? That's pretty tragic. Apocryphacius busily does some wirework. First stairs are in, and down goes what looks like a future elevator shaft. Because some lazy bots will one day scoff at the stairs. One day. As Grapple puts in the elevator equipment, his vehicle mode seems to glance at Apocryphacius. Or tilt in his direction, anyhow. Cars'n all. "If any Autobot attempted to kill you for trying to help your people, they're idiots." A pause. "Though, to be fair, we have quite a few idiots." Elita One shrugs in response, "Humanity did you no favor by that sadistic punishment. It is both ignoble and undeserved. As for whatever else...You may not believe it, but I do trust in you, Apocryphacius. Your actions define who you are, nothing else really can. If you say you are going to assist him, I'm not going to shoot you in reflex...if you choose to join him on the type of expedition I saw him on in the Amazon, and choose to violate Cybertronians, I will engage in combat, because that is a violation of our personal freedom...freedom being the right of all sapient beings. Do as you will, Apocryphacius. Do what you feel is right." Apocryphacius looks at Grapple in bewildered wonder. He seems genuinely speechless, and he pauses in his electrical work. After a long moment, all he can manage is a broken, "I..." Again, Apocryphacius finds hismelf ashamed of his fear. "...thank you, Autobot Grapple." Elita One receives narrowed optics. Okay, so, killing Decepticons is fine, but leaving them alive and messing with their heads is not? That is, however, a discussion for a different day. However, by her words, she would hurt him for what he has already done and been sentenced for. "Were that it was that simple." "You see..." "When it comes to Archaeonix, free will is a lie." Grapple is still tilted in Apocryphacius's general direction. Listening? Paying attention? ... Stuck? Hard to tell. But he's still building, putting up some of the internal structures from the outside in. Crane mode, woo! "A lie...?" Is Grapple trustworthy to talk to? Are the nearby gumbies trustworthy? Elita One is admittedly caught by surprise by the declaration. She responds, though before she departs, "I stand behind my words, despite his beliefs." She motions to the ground floor, "Another time, there's calibration to be done. I'll be ready on your mark, Grapple..." With that, she hops the fort's wall, landing several stories down, and out of the conversation. Elita One has disconnected. "One could say that Archaeonix has seen it all, nonetheless," Apocryphacius says quietly, seemingly troubled as he climbs up a scaffold to the NEXT LEVEL. "And the anti-detonation low frequency oscillation stabilization is simply a work of art... if you do not embody the creative potential of Autobots as a muse given metal form, you are certainly an amazingly good approximation." And so a TOWER FORT gets built.